donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Technology Wizard
Hi That's uh.. quite a fancy sig you have there...but business: please be aware the community moved off Wikia to here. Not forcing you to move, just please acknowledge it. --HavocReaper 23:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I wish for both wikis to succeed. Also, I can't really just make a new user to the wiki a b'crat when there's already an active b'crat doing his job. Bit soon? --HavocReaper 15:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I'm under the impression you're a bit power hungry. Yeah, I wait a little -- get some edits -- also to get on my good side edit the independent version a little as well :3. --HavocReaper 03:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hej Technology Wizard You should move to the real Donkey Kong Wiki. The Wikia Staff are complete morons that do not know anything about Wikis and just want to make money off of advertisements. I recently learned that some of the advertisements on Wikia can actually give your computer a virus. Anyone who does not leave Wikia is also a moron. I advise you to not be a moron and move to the real, advertisement and virus free Donkey Kong Wiki. SGHVX 04:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :I did not call you a moron. Read my post thoroughly before you accuse me of something. I simply say you are a moron if you stay on Wikia. Piratehunter told me his computer almost got a virus because of an advertisement on Wikia. I am simply advising you to move to the real Donkey Kong Wiki, where you will get the respect you deserve. Dr. Pain 99 of the real Donkey Kong Wiki respects all users, even morons. He'd be happy to see a new user on the Wiki. SGHVX 04:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also, please stop changing "Hej" to "Hey". I am Danish. "Hej" is hello in Danish. SGHVX 04:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::It is pretty much the same as here. If you have questions, ask the administrators or Dr. Pain 99. They will help you. SGHVX 05:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You seem like you could potentially be a good editor over there, and at the moment, activity level is unfortunately low over there. SGHVX 18:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) question how could you have no clue how to make an account and click "edit"...? Unless you're a gigantic fan of the rich text editor? On DKWiki it uses less glitchy HTLM editing software which you can also try here. RTE is very poorly designed imo and I heavily suggest looking into HTLM. --HavocReaper 02:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Kk. --HavocReaper 02:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty much the same with me except I prefer the new version. Again, your call. --HavocReaper 02:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Which wiki did you request to adopt. Most of the wikis I am at have me in charge if it helps. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply Here, here, here, here, and here. Oh and Mr. Anon has bureaucrat rights here so if it helps, you may ask him for sysop rights here. I am going to stay a regular user here for now. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) See here. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Just click that link, I nominated you for adminship. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I already nominated you, so you don't need to worry about that, and Havoc is inactive, ask Mr. Anon. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Wrong, I didn't know you edited here until I came here, I came here at first to talk to Jello in privacy, but I realized you were here so I decided to start editing, Plus I asked for Admin rights because of how poorly this wiki is set up, I know how to work MediaWiki pages, and thats why i requested them. Good'ay. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) BTW your just as new, you just started editing here again today, before that you didn't do crap for the longest time. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I nominated you because you obviously proved yourself to be trying to help. -- :Sorry to break in, but I invited Techno Wizard here if that is okay. At least a community is now growing XD. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Joined in May. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I didn't edit here much. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) It seems as if your telling me not to talk to you, so I am not. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) With that kind of restrictions, the 'crat isn't going to want to give you sysop. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Dunno yet, maybe in the future *shrugs*, but still. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, you came to me on Pokemon Wiki for irrelevant things. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Your the one that stalked me onto Sonic Wiki and threatened my personal wiki life there. And I'm harassing you by stating that you told me irrelevant things on Pokemon Wiki? Yeah...--Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Stop Pointing Fingers If anything, Bullet was nice when he said you contributed to this Wiki and nominated you for Adminship, stop throwing it in his face!! What happened at Pokémon Wiki was not just him so stop nitpicking everything he does and telling people you hate him!! It causes a bad atmosphere!! Irregardless of what happened elsewhere, be civil to each other now, Wikia is bigger than just Pokémon and just the two of you!! I hope you can put it behind you and move on, there's no need for further upset!! (btw I always use "!!" just incase you think I'm shouting, I'm not!!) [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:08, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :My discussion with him is nothing to do with you, and those words never left my mouth so do not be childish and say things I didn't!! I advised somebody I get along with to take a step back because your immature behavior on other Wikis and targeting him is upsetting him!! Get over yourself and do not act like an innocent party when you ran to random Wikis to declare hatred for three members that demoted you because of your own actions and now declare it was only him!! If me asking somebody to just take a step back from somebody who explodes when others try and give him advice then you need to get rid of your tunnel vision!! What you're doing now, on other Wiki is some premeditated and deliberate!! you ruined your own reputation at Pokémon, nobody else!! That dude stuck up for you when even I thought you were in the wrong but everyone has their limits, he's a good, impartial person which judging by your actions here, and at the community (words you wrote yourself) and on Sonic, you could use some lessons in being level-headed and mature about your own responsibility and your own actions!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Did anything you just write to me make any sense there?? Sorry I don't speak immature slang!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I was asking the two of you to take a step back and leave it out for a while and you were the one who jumped down my throat, your messages here already leave something to be desired!! I don't care about Donkey Kong, but sure do that and I'll do it for Sonic, easy!! You tire me out, I'm away to bed, I spend too much of my life already running after kids that just refuse to be mature and discuss things but hate it when others just take a step instead of them!! As I said to Bullet, sleep on it and move on!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Insult Please don't flame Bullet and/or similar rudeness. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Wrong, your not an admin, and didn't make the rules, plus you tried to do the same for me on SNN through wiki-stalking, yet another reason you shouldn't be given admin rights. Plus, I can use whatever reasons I want, because I think It matters that you have a strong history of abuse of power and a huge ban history. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 11:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Administrator thingy Isn't it at Donkey Kong Wiki:Administrators? If you'd like, you could update it now. It is unprotected by the way. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Blocking problem Bullet is demanding me to block you and IDK >3<. Just don't whine and complain and you won't get a one day ban. Sound fair? I am not trying to be mean or anything, but Bullet is forcing me to block you. Final warning: more whining about Bullet being here and you have a day ban :(. You and Bullet need to work this out together and not complain at each other. K? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Complained about Bullet when he joined here. Lets not start drama on another wiki ok? You both need to stop this drama. It is driving me bonkers. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't go. Tech. Don't go quite yet, I believe we can solve this, unblocking you might be a reach but I believe we can have a fresh start if we try. We can work things out Tech. Don't give up yet. We both stepped out of line because you are holding a grudge about Pokemon Wiki, and I'm rather upset. Can we try to work things out, and if they dont, then you can make a final decision. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. If you still feel like editing with me, I joined Avatar Wiki today (Based on your pic I assume you like avatar?) you can join there as well if you want to edit with me... --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't plan to permaban you. You can stay here if you feel safe here. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ... It's your choice. This wiki needed active editors. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 02:03, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back and sorry you have to be banned. This is what I mean by not complaining to Bullet k? I didn't block you, but I am sorry this had to happen. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Block Message All I have to say is that me and Bullet deserve the same punishment so keep it fair. I still don't think we didn't anything wrong though, but regardless, real life issues should have no effect to a wiki life. And not to fight with Bullet, but he told me that he came here to talk to Conker in private. :Yes, real life issues should have no effect to a wiki life. That is why you were banned. Off-site issues have no place here, and the fact that you took up a great deal of recentchanges shows that it simply disrupts the wiki. Mr. Anon 01:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, you're wrong. I never brought any real lifer issues here. And you're wrong again, I was actually adding a lot of article management templates, which made me show up so many times. :::Saying that I am wrong does not change the fact that you did bring offsite conflicts here, which did disrupt the wiki. You may be a good editor and continue to be one after your block ends in two weeks, but the level of disruption you two caused is not acceptable. Mr. Anon 02:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) O_o Didn't know people still came here. I don't drop by often much. And when I did you're blocked. Uh. Sorry. --HavocReaper 02:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Discuss this with me privately on IRC. Mr. Anon 02:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Havoc - The ban is a bit overkill. We were resolving things and Anon just heated them up again. Me and Bullet actually want to be admins here to transform this wiki into an actual donkey kong wiki, something Mr. Anon fails at doing and he doesn't even contribute... Not many people contribute since the wiki moved. It was a community decision. The NIWA version has better everything, really. --HavocReaper 23:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::@Tech's Last comment: Exactly. This wiki needs some major work, and we are the only 2 other than Conker trying to help... --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Unblocked I guess thirteen days is long enough ban for the two of you. Enjoy editing here again. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RfP Are you allowed to put the new RfP page in act? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Stop Spamming Chat Please stop spamming chat by randomly joining and leaving, you've done this multiple times in a row now, if you are having connection problems, then try not to join chat until it is fixed. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :I added admins, If you become an admin, then I'll add you. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 02:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::There is Mr. Anon. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC)